


Electroshock

by ThroughTheFog



Series: Raising from the Tragedies of War [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughTheFog/pseuds/ThroughTheFog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On request I have written out what happened between Jason and Piper. This is a short story to explain their relationship in my fanfic The Aftermath. Jason and Piper are trying to pull off the lovey dovey couple, but what dark secrets have stained their relationship? Follow their first quest after the war and see what powers have awakened and what the two of them will live with for the rest of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electroshock

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope that this isn't too short for you guys. It is lacking a bit of detail but that should be added to if you read my story The Aftermath since Jason will be having flashbacks to this quest. I hope you guys like it, and I hope that you guys enjoy the story.  
> -Megara aka ThroughTheFog

# Electroshock

 

After the war things were supposed to be happy.

After the war life was supposed to start.

After the war people were supposed to fall into place.

After the war everything was supposed to be perfect.

But what no one took into account was that nothing could be perfect because everything was war. Everywhere you looked there was someone injured, someone mourning, someone’s spirit. There was no part of either of the camps that had evaded damage. People were broken, lives were lost, friendships were shattered, and loved ones vanished without a trace.

After the war everyone had to put themselves back together.

Jason managed that by spending his time with Piper. The look that Reyna had when he decided to stay back had torn at his heart, but he couldn’t face the Romans anymore. He had made his choice back with the winds, and he had chosen Piper. Had chosen to join the Greeks. So why was it, when Reyna had offered him a position as councilor to exchange kids he had taken it so quickly? He had only been living at Camp Half Blood for a few days, but the feeling that he didn’t belong had overwhelmed him.

Not to mention he watched as Nico finally came out of his shell. It was obvious he had just chosen to hide in plain sight, but at least it made it easier for Jason to keep an eye on him. Piper had helped him come out, along with Will and Lou Ellen and a few others. He seemed almost happy these days.

“You look grumpy,” Piper pushed against Jason’s shoulder with her knee as she took a bite of a strawberry she had snagged from the fields. It wasn’t great, but it was good considering the day before the fields had been coated with ash. “What’s going on with you lately?”

Jason normally would have taken her hand and pulled her down to him, but lately that urge had faded as he watched everyone try to build their lives again. Piper had drawn away, it was subtle things like spending time with her siblings or experimenting with makeup, but he could tell that it was always when he tried spend time alone with her that it happened.

So when she sat down beside him he was pleasantly surprised.

“Chiron spoke to me just a bit ago,” she flicked the top of her strawberry away and turned to look at him. “I was thinking that, since he asked, the two of us could go on our first quest back out there together.”

Everything was silent for a moment, Piper’s eyes shifting constantly as she studied his facial expressions. “Chiron asked… You? To go on a quest? And take me?”

Rolling her eyes Piper pushed aside the anger in her stomach and reminded herself that Jason just wanted to protect her. She needed to remind herself that she wasn’t helpless, she was loved. “Yes, yes, and I asked if he would be okay with it.” She saw his expression darken and wondered if she should have lied. But she didn’t want to lie to him, she wanted to take the easy quest and give the two of them a chance to be alone… Private quality time didn’t exist in the Aphrodite cabin, even if she were cabin head, and there was no way to be ‘in the mood’ with Zeus glaring at you the entire time.

It was going to be the best ‘Yea we won the war!’ present anyone had ever gotten.

Seeing how excited Piper looked Jason pushed aside feeling belittled and smiled at her. “What is the quest?” He asked and she squealed before throwing her arms around his neck. He held her back and inhaled the scent of roses and incense that he had begun to relate with her. Knowing that this would make her happy made it worth it… It gave him time to decide what to do about New Rome.

 

 

As it turned out the quest involved New Rome. Piper had agreed to plan out a route from Camp Half Blood to New Rome before they decided to cart down a couple dozen kids in a magical bus that Reyna had built by a group of Hephaestus kids. They worked fast for being so ADHD.

So he was going to be traveling across the country with his current girlfriend, to help out his ex-girlfriend and meet up with her. When they got there Piper and him were going to go look at somewhere to set up and live, since the entire city was still under construction it would be a great time to look. Jason had been surprised when Piper had brought it up, that she was excited to start somewhere new. Part of it had to do with being closer to her dad, Jason knew that and he didn’t care. He didn’t understand how a family really worked, but he understood how important people were to each other. The Roman people were his family after all.

Piper looked at him excitedly. Not only were they going on a quest, but it was just going to be the two of them since the camps were both shorthanded. But three was a sacred number, every time there were more than three people died. Neither of them knew what would happen if there were less than three.

But neither of them wanted to think about that right then. “Are you ready to get some time away together?” Piper nudged him and winked. She laughed when he blushed bright red and grabbed his hand to pull him with her down the hill. The edge of the camp shimmered, signaling that they were passing through the borders and stepping into the mortal world. To keep with the mode of transportation there was an old truck waiting for them.

“Do you know how to drive?” Piper asked him with a smile.

Realizing they were screwed Jason groaned. “No, I’m a son of Jupiter. I fly everywhere!”

She giggled and held her side. “I guess Nico is going to run into that problem soon to. The boy won’t even walk most places!”

Groaning more Jason kicked the tire of the truck. “Well what do we do now? We haven’t even gotten a hundred yards from camp and we have to go back!”

“Jason,” Piper’s voice was sweet as she put a hand on his shoulder, “calm down.” He wasn’t sure if it was her charmspeak or just her smile but he took a deep breath and tried to relax. “If you just gave me a minute I was going to tell you that I can drive.”

Laughing more at his slack jaw she patted his cheek, “I have obtained a lot of cars over the years, remember?”

So, defeated and humiliated, Jason climbed into the passenger seat and reached up for his seat belt. Of course being as old as the truck was, the seatbelts had rotten away long ago. He huffed and slumped down only to hear Piper laughing more. “That scared of my driving?” she asked innocently.

Another groan escaped Jason, but Piper chose to ignore it. Fighting with him wouldn’t be worth it… They had been through a war together, they could make it through this as well. She reached over and rested her hand on top his.

“If you want, I could teach you how to drive.” She smiled warmly but Jason didn’t change. He glanced over at her and she saw the scar on his lip twitch in annoyance. Piper wanted to pull her hand back, there was something dark in his eyes, but she didn’t want to give up on what they had so she squeezed his hand instead. “It could be fun.”

“Yea,” he huffed and looked up into her eyes. There were times when he just needed someone to remind him that he was a hero… “Being taught how to drive by my girlfriend sure sounds manly.”

At that Piper’s anger got the best of her; she slapped Jason upside the head. Trying to cover it up she laughed and gripped the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles turned white. “Hey,” she tried to speak through her teeth and seem nice but she had to take a shaky breath. “Your girlfriend kicks major ass, nearly as good as you do. Can’t help it if you never learned to drive because you were saving the world. While you were off doing that I was charming cars off of salesmen, we can’t help who we are.”

Jason smiled at her, remembering that she really was great and that he needed to cut her some slack sometimes. “I guess you’re right,” sighing and leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. “Plus it means you’re the designated driver.”

“I just might take you up on that offer,” Piper winked at him and rested her right hand on his leg. He wrapped his fingers around hers and smiled without even opening his eyes.

They drove like that for a while, and Jason wasn’t sure when he nodded off but he woke up to the sound of Piper screaming worse than a sailor.

She was swerving all over the road trying to avoid what looked like large bats. “Get off the fucking road you assholes!” she was shouting at the top of her lungs and Jason was sure that she was using charmspeak to try and get the bats to leave them alone. He tried to calm her down when he saw a figure materializing in the center of the bats. Without thinking he grabbed the wheel and yanked it to the side, the truck tried to keep up but the driver side tires lifted from the street and a sharp wind knocked them over. Jason slammed into the window and felt the glass cut into his shoulder just before Piper came tumbling towards him. He caught her and lifter her so he could open up the driver’s door so the two of them could crawl out.

“I get the feeling that Nico would know what to do with bats,” the two of them tried to keep things light as Jason got his sword and Piper gripped her dagger.

“Probably too busy trying to avoid Percy,” she snickered and the two of them ran towards the figure in the center of the road. Their weapons drawn Jason wasn’t even surprised to see a venti standing before him. He smiled at Piper who brandished her dagger like a pro now; “Ready to kill this asshole?”

And the two of them charged.

Everything was perfect, as odd as that sounded. Jason found peace in the chaos of fighting and he watched as Piper moved seamlessly around him. It was like they were made to fight together. He would slash at one side, she could jab into his other. They spun around the venti so fast that he couldn’t pin either of them down.

But they also were cutting through vapor.

The venti smiled wickedly and reached out, but Jason was nowhere near him. He lunged at the venti and managed to create a shallow cut on it’s side. The air filled with electricity and Jason felt alive, until he saw what the venti had grabbed.

It had Piper by the neck, bats dive bombing her face as she fell unconscious. Jason’s mind went blank in that instance; he thought of the venti sending out volts that struck Piper’s defenseless body and something washed over him.

Electricity. The venti were made of storm clouds and lightning. Jason dropped his sword and slammed his hand down to the ground, forcing all the electricity in the venti’s body to double. Clenching his fist he made the voltage stronger until the venti cried out in pain and dropped Piper. She fell to the ground and started coughing, but the venti was still standing.

Every muscle in Jason’s body was clenched. He thought of all the classes he took back in New Rome, learning about the body and the electric signals that flowed to the brain. The venti gripped at it’s head, howling louder than the wind it wailed and the bats that had accompanied it started to seize midair. 

“Jason!” Piper was on the ground, trying to stand but her head felt like it had been split in half. She felt her body convulsed and for a moment her life seemed to stop. Piper called for Jason, trying to make him stop, but her mouth filled with the taste of iron and black dots erupted in her vision.

Jason didn’t noticed what he was doing until the venti exploded into a shower of golden dust and he moved his attention onto the bats. When he saw Piper twitching on the ground though he realized what he had done and all the adrenaline coursing through his body stopped. The bats scattered as he released his hold on them and fell to his knees at Piper’s side.

She twitched a few more times and Jason felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes. There was blood coming from her mouth, she had bit her tongue, and Jason felt those threatening tears spill over.

Piper was dead… And Jason had killed her.

Frantically trying to think Jason remembered the classes that Will had forced him to go to. He remembered watching as Will used a defibrillator for the first time, demonstrating to Nico that you could in fact bring someone back to life without being a son of Hades. The defibrillator has used electricity to target the heart muscles and force it to beat again.

It was a delicate process, and Jason wasn’t sure if he could do it correctly with how nervous he was, but he had to try. Piper was still in his hands and he laid her flat on the ground before placing one hand over her chest and one on the side of her ribcage. His fingers tingled as he tried to give off a low but steady stream of electricity into her body.

She shook under his touch, and the first thing to flash through Jason’s mind was that he had killed her. He pulled his hands away from her body, scared of what he had just done, but she twitched another time on her own and he watched with fascination as her chest rose and fell.

Piper was breathing!

Without thinking about it Jason threw his arms around her and brought her into a tight hug. He didn’t realize that he was hurting her until she coughed and ragged breaths echoed in his ears. The entire world stood still as he realized what had just happened, what had almost happened, and he dropped Piper back to the ground. She had tears in her wide eyes, for once they were nearly clear blue and he knew that it was due to her fear.

It didn’t surprise him when she scrambled back, flinched as he tried to reach out to her, and he didn’t blame her for wishing that she could run away. Defeated he fell back on the ground and hugged one leg to his chest as he looked at her. Even knowing that it was nowhere near enough to make up for what he had done he mumbled; “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” she coughed more and forced herself up, “sorry for what Jason? For being pessimistic about life the past month or for nearly killing me just now?! What the hell? I have been trying to make things better for you; I’ve given you space, I’ve tried to surprise you, I even made Chiron let me take you on this damn quest! Just tell me what I need to do to help you!”

Even with her cheeks glistening with tears Jason felt his anger boil in his chest. He knew that Chiron had offered her the quest, but he didn’t think that Chiron wouldn’t want him to go. Something about the whole situation didn’t feel right, like he was being put on the back burner. Ever since he met Jackson that was what it seemed like. The kid hadn’t even left his cabin in a week and couldn’t tell when someone was in love with him, but no one ever had a negative thing to say about him! Only Nico ever pointed out his flaws…

But Jason liked Percy, he really wasn’t a bad guy even if he was a bit ditsy. Jason knew that he was angry, but it was hard to fix it if he didn’t know who he was angry with. His eyes narrowed on Piper and he could see her pull back from him. “You have been giving me the cold shoulder for a week Piper! If you want to help me then quit being the hero,” standing up he moved to leave her but whispered down to her; “I don’t need a daughter of Aphrodite to be a hero. I can do the protecting.”

Piper gripped his pant leg, there wasn’t a lot of strength behind it but it made him stop. “I love you Jason. You have always been my hero, I don’t see why that isn’t enough for you…”

 

 

The next day the two of them continued their journey in silence. Piper conned a car off of a lot and they made their way through the rest of the country.

With each hour Piper’s anger towards the world grew, she knew that Jason hadn’t meant anything by calling her on being a child of Aphrodite but that didn’t stop her from feeling worthless. And as Piper’s anger grew so did Jason’s guilt.

They were only a mile out from New Rome when Piper decided that she needed to let go of her anger. She looked over at Jason and saw how defeated he looked. He reached over for the twentieth time that day and for the first time she took it. Her smile was weak but she still tried, tried for him. “Let’s try to not think about… Well let’s just say that I still see you as my superman.”

And Jason reveled in the fact that Piper knew what to say to him. She made him happy. Leaning over he placed a small kiss on her cheek and wondered if trying to forget what had happened was the best solution for them… But right then he was just glad to have her back, even if she still flinched at his touch. They both knew that it would take time for wounds to heal, but what about the issues that the war had left them with?

Even as they were told that they would be rooming in dorm rooms instead of their own personal home, there was a feeling of relief that flooded through both of them. Would they really be able to fix this?  

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think of what happened? Can Piper and Jason work this out, or is finding other people a better bet to save their friendship? Let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Also I have been thinking of starting another fic, I will not be discontinuing this one though. The fic that I want to start will combine the Percy Jackson story line with my own novels story line. It is actually something I have been thinking about for a while but I wanted to know your guys's opinion on it. Would you guys like to meet my OC's? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> -Megara aka ThroughTheFog


End file.
